Natsu is the NO 1 Eligible Bachelor in Fiore!
by TheHeavenlyDemon
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, and the Eclipse Portal was destroyed, Sorcerer Weekly announced a new magazine with the newly updated Wizards Eligible Bachelors list, and Team Natsu is suprised to hear NATSU is #1. When everyone now wants to dance with Natsu at King Toma's Grand Ball, and Natsu is completely oblivious to all of it. Who will claim our feisty little Dragon Slayer?
1. The News

**Summary: After the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse Portal being destroyed, Sorcerer Weekly announce a new magazine including with the new updated Wizard Eligible Bachelors list, and Team Natsu is suprised that NATSU is #1. Find out what happens next when everyone now wants Natsu to dance with them while he was completely oblivious to all of it. That's right guys, I'm back :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I just make the fanservice ;)**

* * *

After all the drama and problems that occurred, the Grand Magic Games Ended and the Dragons went back to their own time. The Fairy Tail Guild was up in partying after their victory against the dragons. A while later Natsu didn't feel like continuing on even when Cana promised to share her beer with him and went to retire as the party went on.

The party went on for several hours and died down around midnight. Everyone went to sleep to retire except for Team Natsu. Erza, Happy, and Gray were all awake still chatting up. "What was that new skill you used on Rufus? It was quite astonishing" Erza said.

"Oh it was nothing. The name of the attack is Icemake-" Gray stopped short.

Suddenly at that moment the door to their room slammed open, and Lucy appeared with a shocked face.

"Shhh Lucy your going to wake Natsu up" Gray said in a stern tone. He pointed his finger to Natsu sleeping quietly in his Futon.

"Sorry. Look, I just had this amazing news I found out and you all have to hear this" Lucy said.

Lucy shoved a new edition of Fiore's Elgible Bachelors List by Sorcerers Weekly infront of Gray and Erza's faces.

Gray gave her a confused look "So?"

Lucy was pouting, signalling to open it up.

Erza sighed, grabbed it, opened it, flipped a few pages, until she found something so shocking her eyes widened. "No way, that's impossible…of all people its him…."

Gray took the book from Erza annoyed. "What's all the commotion abou-" Suddenly he dropped the book and was spechless shocked among all the others…for a moment.

"Natsu is the #1 Elgible Bachelor?!" Gray yelled.

"What was that about me talking to loud?" Lucy sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a very drowsy Natsu woke up, and luckily for them, didn't hear anything.

"Hey guys whats with all the yelling?" He said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"N-nothing, go back to sleep" Erza said angrly with a stutter.

"I just want to kno-" Natsu was cut short as a pillow nearby was thrown directly at his face that knocked him out cold, from a scarlet haired demon who wanted him awake no longer.

"AND BACK TO SLEEP YOU GO!" Erza yelled with a grin.

"Well..now that thats over..I gotta admit, I totally have the hots for Natsu right now!" Lucy cheered.

"Hm, he has definately turned into quite a man" Erza put her hand on her chin, scruffing it (AN: Erza doesn't have her armor on, she is in her Japanese flaming pants clothes.)

"Erza, please don't tell me you are after Natsu as well…." Lucy said.

"What if I am?!" Erza snapped

"You can't do this, you have Jellal remember?" Lucy reminded her she had Jellal so she couldn't take Natsu.

"I know but….mhmmmm, Ive always had a secret attraction for that destructive fire head" Erza held herself as if she was in a dream imagining her and Natsu doing erotic things.

"I won't, let you have him!" Lucy cried

"I'd love to see you try to stop me" Erza said in a stern tone

"He's mine!" Lucy yelled

"No he's mine!" Erza yelled back

 **And They Began To Fight...**

As Lucy and Erza had their little cat fight over Natsu, Gray walked out of the room and the Guild Apartment, entirely, and neither of them noticed.

"I can't believe it, Firebrains is finally getting popular, after winning one fight, its unbelievable" Gray said to himself

He looked up at the night sky, and saw fireworks booming right outside the castle of the King Of Fiore.

And after a few minutes, he felt a big pang of hurt in his heart.

"Some one is going to take him, Some is going to him…away…from me...….I won't let it happen, I refuse"! Gray yelled and he clenched his fists

"Natsu will be Mine" Gray said out loud with a fist in the air, not caring if anyone heard him. His determination was led out by path the stars have set for him. Now all he all he has to do, is follow it.

* * *

 **This story was something I been thinking in the meantime, I think it will turn out funny and very well. Im sorry for the long wait, but you don't have to wait any longer, writers block is over :). I hope you guys enjoyed this story in the meantime. I will be going back to Unexpected Disaster very soon too. :) Be advised, I did change the name**


	2. The News Spreads Fast

**This story could go any way, Yaoi, Yuri, or Hetero (Straight), If you don't like Yaoi or Yuri, I do not recommend reading this, there will be some parts where some of these may occur. Understand you can request what you want from me, also know that if you ACTUALLY looked at my profile, it shows what I enjoy and what I can write about.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I just make the fanservice ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The News Spread Fast**

News caught fast as Natsu became very popular in an instant. Everyone in Fiore was after him. Especially in the other guilds.

 **At Sabertooth**

"WHAAAAAAAT? NATSU-SAN IS THE #1 BACHELOR? ALL HE DID WAS FIGHT, DID THE KING REWARD HIM WITH THIS?...still...He's pretty hot." Sting smiled.

Yukino facepalmed. _"_ You think everyone is hot Sting.." she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

SHUT UP, THIS IS DIFFERENT, THIS IS NATSU-SAN, MY RIVAL...and Now I've been beaten...

"I swear your hopeless Sting" a man in a dark cloak with a cross on the under armor said.

"Oh piss off Rogue, I know you like him too." Sting smirked.

Rogue blushed and tried to hid himself in his cloak. "No...I admire Gajeel..."

"Pssh...whatever you say. You can have your hunk of metal and scrap, while I have my fire breathing prince"

"No! How dare you! He's...much more then that...He's got a dark side..." Rogue smiled.

Hmph, fine since you can't see true beauty I will take it for myself. Sting smirked.

Minerva punched sting into a wall. "Quiet YOU TWO! I swear...Honestly its just a puny Fairy, besides IM MUUUUUCH Hotter" she laughed. She went over to Yukino and pushed her clothed breasts against Yukinos.

"Whaaaa...Miss Minerva...what are you doing." Yukino was blushing and shaking.

"See, no competition Sting!" Minerva pushed herself off. Sting finally got up from the wall. "Geeze Minerva, can't let me have my own happiness?" "Hmph, you shouldn't just worry about yourself." Minerva walked away into her quarters.

His exceed, Lector walked up to Sting in the room "I kinda agree with her...you need to remember you run a guild now Sting" Lector told him.

"Yeah you're right...ok I'll stop...I'll just wait until the party tonight." Sting smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance Sting" Rogue pat him on the shoulder.

Fro thinks so too!

 **At Blue Pegasus**

MENNNNNN!

Hibiki was sulking in the corner. Ren Akatsuki went over to see what was wrong. "Let me guess, still not over it" Ren closed his eyes and sighed.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE" Hibki yelled. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world" Ren said.

"HOW COULD I, HE TOOK AWAY MY IMAGE" Hibiki yelled again as he cried. Ren held him into his arms in a brotherly way. Hibiki wrapped his arms around Ren like a baby holding on to its mother. "Hey it's alright, I'm sure he'll lose his place soon and you'll be back at the top" Ren pat him on the head.

"B-B-Bu-But..I WAS No. 1!"

Ren sighed... "Hey, I hear Lucy is going to be at the party tonight" Ren said.

Hibiki stopped crying for a second. "Really?"

"Yeah, and considering everyone from all the guilds is going to the party tonight, and that they have the hots for Natsu, you can steal her away in revenge from Natsu, just an idea" Ren let go of Hibiki as he smirked.

"YES YOU'RE RIGHT THAT WILL TEACH HIM!" Hibiki was instantly up on his feet again "Besides.." he got serious for a second... "I actually do kind of like Lucy" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a smile to Ren

"Since when?" Eve said as pop into the room. "Oh you're here...and hm..." Hibiki was in deep thought now. "Probably since Nirvana" he answered.

"Hm...I think Wendy is cuter though" Eve shrugged.

At this exact moment as if it was planned, Ichiya came into the ran dancing and twirling, and the 3 pretended he didn't exist.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FRIGHT MEN, WE MUST SHOW THEM TONIGHT HOW TRULY MANLY WE TRULY ARE Ichiya shot his fingers towards them in one of his signature poses.

Hibiki, Eve and Ren followed his lead. YES ICHIYA SENPAIIIIIIII They all said in unison, XD faces on each and every one of them.

* * *

 **Did you think I abandoned this story? No, its summer, I have the right to relax :P No srsly I'll tell you the real reason for the delay...I got addicted to Bleach, and I am thinking of posting some fanfics for Bleach later on as I am rapidly now reading the manga and have plenty ideas going by me that I can use. But I finished the anime, got my license (drivers license), and now watching the fillers. Besides that I have put in some time to work on this story once again.**

 **On a Side Note However...I am not sure what I'm doing with Unexpected Disaster...because I thought Zeref was the only dragneel...but he's not...As it was just revealed in chapter 493 (SPOILER ALERT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) There is another brother, or cousin or whatever dragneel. but his name Rahkeid Dragneel, another of the spriggan 12. the fact is that I was planning to use some of the spriggan 12 that showed up but maybe I bit off more then I could chew, I should've waited for all them to be revealed but...as it is now, I will have to wait to try to make a union for the 3 brothers or cousins whatever. I think its a 3rd brother though. Natsu Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel, Rahkeid Dragneel. IDK...ANYWAYS, as I am finishing Bleach, I am gaining more time for this story so please bear with me.**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, as I said, I have been busy and side tracked. I will try to put in as many chapters and hopefully finish this story before summer ends. ~TheHeavenlyDemon**


	3. The Ball Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 3 The Ball Begins:**

 _As the approaching Dusk, finally hit, everyone rushed to the kings palace. The Ball Room was built with such elegance. It revealed Fluted Columns with Gold horizontal Bars supporting it as if it was a member of Royalty itself. The room complimented itself to be honest. With its glorious pattern of Gold Engravings making Frames in the walls, glittering lights at the top the roof. And the floor, peerless marble white, you could even your own reflection in the floor. It also contained white tables that had the food and the beverages placed out on. It was going to be such a beautiful ball._

 _Cana was drinking away with Bacchus, Erza was teasing Kaguya forcing her to call her Nee-San, Gray and Lucy were eating food._

Gajeel walked over to Gray, "Hey do you know where pinkie is?"

"Naw I hawnvn't sen him" (No I haven't seen him) Gray said with food in his mouth. "Also Gajeel that get up is a little too fancy even for you" he said clearly when he finished eating

"Heh atleast I'm wearing clothes" Gajeel said, referring to Gray unconciously undressing and now with nothing but boxers and a white tie around his neck.

Erza walked over towards them "Hey, be nice, let's not cause any trouble in the palace here" She said.

"Hmph" Gajeel walked off to find Levy. And Gray went to go find his clothes that were somewhere on the ballroom dance floor.

 **Meanwhile Lucy was stuffing her mouth with all meat that was available. Hell you could've even mistaken her for Natsu from the way she was eating.**

Princess Hesui walked into the ballroom searching for Lucy "Hey Lucy".

Lucy turned around revealing her face with crumbs from food. "Oh Hesui, this is some party you got here!" she dropped the meat for a second to talk to her face to face.

Hesui smiled. "Glad to see you're having a good time"

"Heh yeah, I'm enjoying it a little too much, maybe I could stay at the palace tonight?" She asked while laughing between words.

Hesui responded with her own laugh. "Hehe, maybe one day" she giggled.

"Heh heh...By the way Hesui have you seen Natsu" Lucy asked.

"No I haven't, are you looking for him" Hesui asked.

"Um yeah...just a little" Lucy stuttered and blushed.

"I see, is it because of my fathers little charade" Hesui asked.

"Ya-wait what...what do you mean?" Lucy was confused.

"My father decided to award Natsu with the title of the Number One Bachelor in Fiore, for the show he put on defeating the Twin Dragons Sting and Rogue, but mostly for the fact he put the most effort and landed the finishing blow in protecting Fiore from being destroyed." Hesui explained.

"Oh Lucy looked suprised"

"Natsu would've made it made it past Eve, Ren, and even Hibiki, but my father wanted to raise him through the ranks for all the extra hard work he's done, The King is tied in partnership with Sorcerer Weekly you know" Hisui chuckled.

"Oh, so the king has his perks huh...controlling Sorcerer Weekely like that" Lucy said.

"Yes believe it or not but most the things that go into Sorcerer Weekely, he managed to add them in to his liking" Hesui smiled.

"Hm...if thats the case do you think he can arrange a wedding between me and Natsu like right during the ball" Lucy whispered in her ear.

"Wha-...Lucy...I can't just force Natsu to marry you, and the King can't force him either, he's a King not a God" Hisui gave her a frowny look.

"R-Right..." Lucy looked depressed with her head down.

Hisui put her arm on Lucy's shoulder. "Hey" she said. "What" Lucy said looking up all saddened. "If I spot Natsu I'll tell you right away" Hesui said with her never ending smiles.

Lucy looked up "Really?" she gave Hisui watery puppy eyes.

Hisui chuckled again "Yes I promise"

Lucy's face suddenly lightened up "Thank you Hisui!" she closed her palms with Hisui's and bowed.

Hisui sweat dropped "Hey..its no problem, don't worry about it"

Lucy let go of her now and raised her raised up high displaying a very bright smile "Thank you!" She cheered and sorta jumped up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Hehe, settle down there are a few people staring at us now" Hesui waved at her.

Lucy stopped and realized what she was doing and blushed a little "Um sorry about that, I got a little too excited" she was at a loss for words.

"Hehehehe, Don't worry about it" Hisui said putting a hand to her mouth to hide a giggle then she began to walk off elsewhere.

"Hey where are you going" Lucy said

"I'm going to the other guests and see if they're enjoying the party as well, I'll see you later Lucy" Hisui waved her off and began to walk again over to some of the guests.

"Okay see you later" Lucy smiled and waved a hand back to her

Lucy's inner self was most overjoyed, _Oh yeah Lucy you just bought yourself a one way ticket into the man of your dream's Heart!...Alteast I hope...I'm going to tell him tonight how I feel..._ she thought to herself.

 ** _Elsewhere...Juvia was looking for Gray_**

"Gray-Samaaaaaa where are you" Juvia yelled.

Gray heard the call of a pending doom loud and clear "Fuck...not now" Gray hid behind Wendy next to a white table.

"Gray what are you doing?" Wendy turned her head and looked at him curiously

"Shh! Wendy you're gonna blow my cover" Gray sank even lower to his feet.

 _Hm...I wonder where he could be, Juvia thought. "_ Oh there you are!" Juvia chirped and now walking straight towards Gray.

"Damnit!" Gray ran away from Wendy and ducked out of sight from Juvias eagle sight eyes. He quickly slid out through the table on the otherside and hid himself within the mass of people at the center of the dancefloor where he believed he be most safe from Juvia.

Wendy was still over where Gray was before, now spectating Juvia. She went over to Juvia and pulled gently at her sleeve. "Juvia why are you chasing Gray-san" she said.

Juvia calmed herself before looking back and giving her a response. "It's because I love him" Juvia smiled at her. "You love him?" Wendy asked. "Yes I do..now if you'll excuse me I have to go look for my darling Gray" she fantasized about him every second she walked looking for him.

"Love huh...is that what I feel for Natsu-san?" Wendy immediately went red and ducked and covered her face once she finished that thought. "Ahhhhhh I love Natsu-san...but how do I tell him...do I even have a chance...what if Lucy or Erza takes him..." Wendy started to feel discouraged. "No! I won't lose. Even if my busy is smalI compared to them...I have a chance too...I'll do my best!" Wendy got up with determination in her eyes and raised a fist in the air.

Before she started to attract attention. Erza came by all drunk with a beer in her hands. "Hwy Weeenndyy!" She slurred. E-Erza are you drunk? Wendy said a little scared. "What? Wh dare talk about Vmy mother like thwat! Erza yelled. Wendy ran away "NOOOOOOO" She ran into the crowd of people running for her life away from Erza.

Erza lost Wendy in the crowd and forgot what she was even doing so she found Kagura nearby all alone in a seat. She wrapped an arm around her giving Kagura quite the shock. Come on Kaggy! Have a drink with me she yelled" Kagura tried to turn around "But Erza Onee Sam-" and she couldn't finish that sentence as Erza shoved her mug of beer into her face and attempting to pour into her mouth.

* * *

 **Would ya look at that I actually managed to make time and finish the chapter. I finally managed to make time for making fanfics now that its summer again :D. I know its a bit ironic...I said I was going to finish this chapter last summer but I didn't manage to stick up to my promise. For that I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting and I will now explain what kept me so busy. Last year I went through a heart wrenching break up with my significant other, and I am still recovering from it even now. I went through a long period of self pity and I had a hard time finding the will to do anything anymore. We all have our own demons and angels and sometimes we choose the wrong choices that we end up regretting later on. That is what makes us human. Aside from that, I will tell everyone now who wants my other stories to continue, I have all the files saved. Every month I went back online and and saved the life of my files** **and there isn't a second I am wasting thinking of how excited I am to continue my work. Expect more in the future. I mean it~TheHeavenlyDemon**


End file.
